Secret
by Sins of Blood
Summary: When Sasuke returns from Orchimaru. He lives with Kakashi and they get closer together each day. KakaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, I am making no profit from this.**

**Just to tell you guys I only just started watching Naruto a few months back so I am behind most people. So enjoy and don't forget to Read and review XD Oh I know it's short but some will be longer**

After Sasuke came back to the village but no one trusted him not even is team trusted him. They all thought he was going to destroy there village. The Hokakge said that he had to be watched twenty four seven and wasn't aloud to be by himself, she was going to put him with Jariya but Naruto got kinda jelouse as Jariya was his Sensei and he thought that if he was with Jariya then Jariya would choose to teach him instead of Naruto. She was going to ask Guy but Kakashi offered as he was on his team and she agreed. So Sasuke had to move out of the Uchiha district and into Kakashi's apartment and Tsunde had plans to make the Uchiha district a gambling house but Sasuke didn't protest.

Kakashi help Sasuke get the vital things he need but that was it. Kakashi's apartment was small but big enough for two people. It wasn't what Sasuke expected to see, he was expecting it to be a mess with books and other stuff, but it wasn't. It was tidy, not a single thing out of place, the walls were white with blue curtains. The carpet was soft cream colour while the sofa was perfectly white with blue and silver cushions. Kakashi had explained to Sasuke that he would be in the spare room that had never been used and told him all the rules that he had to stick to.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke mumbled in his normal tone. "I'm going to put my stuff away."

"Sasuke, I'm trusting you because you are actually ment to be in my sight all the time but sleeping in the same room would be weird." Kakashi told him, his face serious. "If you let me down and run again you won't be able to come back and I might have to kill you."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, walking and putting his stuff into his room, carfully putting it away. He sat on the unmade bed looking around the plain room. Nothing, just how he liked it.

Kakashi stood in the door way, watching him. "Oh and please don't complain, I rather you didn't." He mumbled. Sasuke looked up at him glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi just blinked at him, like he couldn't see Sasuke glare at him. "Oh and remember best behaviour, you don't know what the Hokage would do if you try to destroy Konoha."

"I know I have heard all this before." Sasuke mumbled looking at the ground again. Even though Sasuke didn't show it he was happy he was back with his team, he had missed them so much especially Naruto and Kakashi. Those two he missed most, he looked up to them. "I'm back and I have changed my ways Sensei so please don't lecture me."

"Anyway come on, we got to get to training we are late enough and I don't want to get hit by Sakura." Kakashi said as Sasuke stood up. Sasuke walked passed Kakashi not even glancing at him, Kakashi slowly followed him to the door.

At training Kakashi could see the time with Orchimaru had been okay for Sasuke, he had become a lot stronger and faster. Sasuke and Naruto was Sparring and Sasuke's speed was a lot greater than Naruto's speed, especially as he was using the Sharingan which made Naruto's moves look slow. Naruto was actually trying to hurt Sasuke but couldn't even get one punch on him. He was using all his speed to try and hit him but he couldn't. He wanted to practise his rasengan on Sasuke but he knew if he tried it Kakashi would stop him.

"Stop." Sasuke suddenly said. "I need a break before we carry on Naruto." He went over and sat under a tree, pulling his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his knees. Memories of when he was with Orchimaru came flooding back and he flinched slightly at them memories, he hated them. The memories of tourture that he went through every day because he was late and other memories that he never wanted to remember.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke knowing something was wrong but knew the boy wouldn't tell him so he was going to ask him. He just adveted his gaze to Sakura who was healing a poor animal that Naruto hurt. '_Again, that idiot!' _He thought, looking at the ground.

Sasuke was rocking back and forth slightly like a scared child, tears ran down his face onto his lap, but he didn't want anyone to see them.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Naruto came over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto has always looked up to Sasuke even now but this wasn't like Sasuke on bit. Sasuke hit him away before standing up and running into the forest. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

"I'm on it." Kakashi said, rushing after Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was fast but he needed to keep him in his eye sight.

Sasuke stopped by a river collapsing down, curling up. He thought a least he could be alone for a bit without know that Kakashi was there in a tree watching him, feeling Sasuke sadness


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't not own Naruto **

**Hey guys another chapter, yay XD I did most of this in school but oh well**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke felt like he was in the same place for hours but Kakashi picked him up when he fell asleep and took him back. When he woke up he was slightly startled but he knew he was safe. He looked around to see Kakashi in the corner reading Make out paradise. Sasuke coughed to get his attention when he sat up.

Kakashi glanced over his book noticing he was awake and then went back to his book.

"You can't just run off like that in the middle of training I had to send Naruto and Sakura home early because of this." He said. "So why did you do it, I could see something is bothering you so what has happened to make you like this?"

Sasuke felt his heart flutter but glared at his Sensei. _Why is it any of his business? I don't have to tell him but for some rason I want to._ He thought but he thought if he told Kakashi what went on then he would not like him or take advantage of him so he decided to change the subject

"Why do you always read that book?" He asked, not really caring if he told him or not.

"Not answering my question, typical." Kakashi sighed. He always cared for the boy a lot more than a Sensei should but he couldn't help it, he went through the same traumatic experience of losing everyone he cared about so he knew some of Sasuke troubles he just wanted to help but he knew he would have to treat him like the others. "Well don't stop training again or run off because you ruining it for everyone, your being selfish."

Sasuke growled, getting out the bed and walking over to him. Kakashi looked down at him, blinking.

"You wouldn't know, you never went through what I went through with that snake." He snapped, Kakashi knew he was right but he wanted to help him, he didn't know why but he had strong feeling for him , feeling that a teacher shouldn't feel for a student. He saw the stress he was under and how upset he was and hated it. Kakashi wanted the boys pain to just go away so he can be happy but he didn't know how to make that happen.

"I know Sasuke." Kakshi sighed. "I will probably never but I'm always here for you."

Sasuke just turned away from him crossing his arms, looking at the ground.

"Hn, whatever." He mumbled, he knew Kakashi would try and help him but he didn't want anyone to know because he would have to live with that and he just wanted to forget it. He walked out the room with Kakashi following shortly behind. Kakashi wondered if he was hungry but never questioned it as it seemed Sasuke was because he went into the kitchen and looked through all the cupboards looking for something. Sasuke soon gave up when he found out Kakashi had nothing he wanted.

"What you looking for?" Kakashi said, slightly confused he thought he had things teenagers liked but he must a forgot something.

"Tomatoes." Sasuke mumbled. "But you don't have any, not even one."

"Well we can go and buy some Sasuke." Kakashi said and Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "But first go get some different clothes on."

"But you have to be in the room with me while I get dress right?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi nodded slightly, but again he had his head in his book again. "Watashi wa kore o kirai."

"Well if it reassures you I won't look, I'll read my book okay." Kakashi said, Sasuke sighed slightly not sure if he was telling the truth but he surpposed he better as he did have clothes that he was wearing on but the he noticed he wasn't he was wearing his bedclothes. Kakshi was the only one that would have been able to do that and he felt his face heat up at the thought of Kakashi changing him with out waking him.

Kakashi blinked at Sasuke wondering why the boy's face just turned red like a tomato wondering what he was thinking of as Sasuke walked slowly to his room with Kakshi following him.

Once in the room Sasuke laid out some clothes on the bed and looked a Kakashi who was lent on the wall reading his book like he said he would. Sasuke got pulled of his top and picked up the black t-shirt and pulled it on. Kakashi glanced over his book slightly and stared at Sasuke upper half, his nearly matured body made him nearly drop his book but when he noticed it slipping he grabbed it and keep reading. Sasuke soon was changed he was just pulling on a pair of black shorts and his gloves. He turned to Kakashi and cleared his throat.

Kakashi looked at him, seeing that he was ready and put his book away hoping Sasuke didn't notice that he didn't really read his book but was daydreaming instead.

_He's so sexy. _Kakashi thought. _No get those thought out of my head, he is a student and I am his teacher that would be so wrong, stop thinking like that._

"Can we go now?" Sasuke mumbled and Kakashi nodded slightly.

Kakashi and Sauske walked down the streets of Konoha. Everyone glared at Sasuke well the people who knew what he did and Sasuke got the shivers but he knew they were just scared that he would hurt them but then he felt someone's chakra above him and felt like they were about to attack him so he jumped up and kicked them to the ground. When Sasuke landed he saw that the culprit was no other that Naruto.

"Ow, that hurt how did you know I was coming?" Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I was going to surprise you."

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled as he turned and walked away from him, Kakashi blinked looking at Sasuke before following him. Naruto stood up and ran up to Sasuke.

"So were you going Teme?" Naruto asked not wanting to give Sasuke any peace. Sasuke sighed ignoring the blonde idiot. He just kept walking hoping he just go away but of course him being Naruto he kept annoying him. "Tell me please..."

"Go away!" Sasuke snapped stoping in his tracks. "Or else." He growled lightly, looking at Naruto like he was going to kill him. Naruto backed away from him.

"I'm going to find Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed before running off. Once Naruto had ran of Kakashi hit Sasuke round the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Sasuke growled, glaring at his Sensei.

"You don't scared your comrades what if you were on a mission you would have to deal with him." Kakashi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the walked into the shop. "You need to learn to endure it." Sasuke shrugged looking around the shop for the tomatoes. Once he found them he picked up a pack a four and looked at Kakashi. They went and bought them and went back to Kakashi's.

Sasuke sat in the kitchen eating the tomato. Kakashi read his book trying not to stare at Sasuke. He wondered how he could just eat the tomato. Kakashi hated them so that's properly why he forgot to buy them but Sasuke seemed to love them. Kakashi then heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

**Meh I ran out of ideas**

Oh And the Japanese in this chapter means 'i Hate this'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto **

**Meh another chapter some more words but enjoy oh and thanks for all the good reviews and all the Favourites I was so happy. Oh and Kiba x Naruto is my friend's favourite couple from Naruto so that is why this is in it otherwise it would be NaruHina but I decided to be nice.**

Chapter 3

The next day Team 7 were called by the Hokage on an emergency mission. Naruto and Sakura were on time and it had been thirty minutes since they turned up but Kakashi and Sasuke still hadn't turned up and they all knew it was probably going to be Kakashi fault but it was no excuse, Kakashi knew how important this mission was but he was still late. Kakashi was the one who reported a phone call from Orchimaru last night and wanted to go and investigate and Tsunde say yes and that they had to meet at a specific time.

"Where is he?" The Hokage snapped. Naruto and Sakura flinched before sighing. They hoped that they would turn up soon and when they thought that Kakashi and Sasuke turned up arguing about why Sasuke should and why he shouldn't. Tsunde glared at the two of them growling. "Shut up, your both late enough!"

Sasuke and Kakashi stopped arguing and looked at the angry Hokage, biting their lip.

"There is a reason why we were late, I was trying to find someone to look after Sasuke while we went on this mission because it's too dangerous." Kakashi explained. "I mean what Orchimaru said to me yesterday made me think that it wouldn't be best..."

"Just shut up." Tsunde cut him off. "You were late and now the mission is going to start later, Sasuke is going with you ever if you like it or not and that's final, Kakashi you were the one who reported this so I thought it was best for you to go but as Sasuke is under your care he has to go too."

Kakashi sighed, nodding slightly knowing he couldn't argue with her. She then gave them the details of the mission and told them that they had to take real care not to get noticed but once that was all done they were dismissed to start the mission.

Later on that day they all met up at the gate. Sasuke and Kakashi were still annoyed with each other and seemed to argue all the time while they were going to the gate and so they were both late again. Sakura and Naruto scowled at them as they started to blame each other for why they were late.

"Just shut up!" Sakura yelled at them and they both immediately stop arguing and looked at her blinking. "Your arguing like an old married couple today, another peep out of both of you, you better beware!"

Sasuke smirked slightly, trying not to laugh at Sakura's outburst and Kakashi was the same, sniggering. They both looked away, biting their lip, trying compose themselves. They both heard Sakura growl at the them which made them worst. They soon worked out that they were arguing over a petty little thing that didn't need to be argued about and realised that Sakura was right they were arguing like an old married couple

_Couple_. Sasuke thought, looking at the ground, blushing lightly. He never thought about it but he like his Sensei more than he should which made him blush heavier. Kakashi looked at Sasuke seeing his face suddenly go red wondering if he was sick or some thing.

"Sasuke you okay? You've gone red like a tomato." Kakashi said, Sasuke looked at him blushing even more because he was caught by Kakashi and quickly looked away.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He mumbled. "Can we just go?" Kakashi nodded, not pushing the matter. They all walked out the gates of Konoha, Naruto hyper like normal, bouncing around and everything like a small child who just got some candy.

"Finally we have started the mission!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke blinked at the Blonde's behaviour when they heard a shout from behind them.

"Naruto!" Naruto immediately turned and his smile brightened even more when he saw it was Kiba and ran over to him giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto laughed lightly, everyone knew of the two's relashiship for a while and it seemed that both of them didn't mind people knowing.

"Me and Accamaru came to see you off, we thought we were going to be too late but I see we weren't." Kiba chuckled, hugging him tightly back. "I'm gonna miss you Naruto."

"Mum going to miss you too." Naruto whispered, loving the warm embrace from his lover, he looked up at Kiba, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as their lips touch in a loving kiss. Naruto closed his eyes melting in to the kiss.

"Awww, they look so cute." Sakura smiled slightly, hoping that one day her and Sasuke would do that. She started to day dream about it and didn't hear what Sasuke muttered out.

"PDA." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and scowled.

"Leave them alone, you never know you'll be doing that sooner or later." Kakashi growled, he then wondered if Sasuke has even kissed someone before but they way he reacted was like he hadn't had it yet and that made Kakashi's heart leap with joy_._

Sasuke turned away from the scream and started to walk on as Naruto pulled away from Kiba and chuckled.

"Do you think we annoyed him yet?" Naruto whispered. Kiba looked up and looked back at Naruto.

"No but just keep annoying him and it will be fine he'll run and Kakashi will follow and that will give them some alone time." Kiba chuckled. "Oh and better not tell Iruka Sensei about this, he still has that huge crush on him I think."

Naruto nodded, pulling away from their loving embrace and smiled. Sakura soon notice Kakashi and Sasuke were already walking off and seemed to got quite far away from them. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and started to drag him off as he waved goodbye to Kiba

Sasuke sighed lightly looking at the ground, his head suddenly started to hurt but he tried to ignore it, he didn't want his Sensei to notice that he was in pain and worry over him. He just wanted to get this mission and then go back. He didn't even notice that Sakura and Naruto caught up and that Sakura was hanging off his arm speaking all girly talk to him.

Kakashi got a bit suspicious about Sasuke and then got jealous of Sakura. He couldn't do that like what Sakura did, he wanted Sasuke to something like that but without the girly talk.

_No, Kakashi he is your student, you shouldn't think like that. _He heard his conscious say but then he heard it say. _Drag him away from them and tell him. _But he just shook head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Sakura get off me." Sasuke mumbled when he notice Sakura. "You're annoying." Sakura blinked before letting go and pouting. She didn't know why Sasuke wouldn't see her true beauty.

Naruto was now walking ahead of them, whistling a tune not really looking where he was going when he fell down a hole in the ground that was covered up with grass but Kakashi grabbed his wrist before he could fall on the sharp spikes at the bottom of the pit. Sasuke looked over to them in alarm, running over to them. Kakashi pulled Naruto out of the pit and to safe ground while Sasuke looked around, seeing if this was an ambush.

"Something weird is going on." Sasuke mumbled, he activated his Sharingan just in time to see a shurikun fly at Sakura, Sasuke moved quickly and moved her out the way but then moved them again when he saw the paper bomb. Sasuke imediatly looked at Kakashi seeing if he knew what was going on. But while he was focused on Kakashi he got surrounded by Orchimaru's men.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you ran away from our master and now we have come to take you back." One of them said. "So we can either take you by force or you come willingly."

Sasuke eyes widened and he collapsed, he was scared to go back but he didn't know what would happen if he fought back but then he felt someone pick him up and hold him gently. He closed his eyes tightly, trembling. He felt wind passing by him quickly like he was moving fast. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi who was holding him. He cuddled in to him, sobbing into his chest. Kakashi could hear Sasuke muffled sobs but he wouldn't stop until they were safe.

After Kakashi and Sasuke had gone Naruto and Sakura were left to fight them off so the two of them could get away. Naruto used his clone Justsu and they all went running towards them fighting them all one by one while him and Sakura both got away, they didn't know where Kakashi and Sasuke got to all they could do was go back to the village.

Kakashi took Sasuke to a river and placed him down but Sasuke gripped the front of his shirt still trembling, he needed Kakashi with him at the moment, he was scared and upset and memories of Orchimaru and what he did to him. Kakashi looked at Sasuke holding him tightly.

"Your safe Sasuke, your safe. " he whispered to him, trying to comfort to scared vulnerable boy. "You don't need to be scared I won't let them take you, I won't let you into that snakes hands again."

"He did things that I didn't like, he hurt me and he..." Sasuke trailed off hoping Kakashi would catch on to what he was saying. He sniffed, his whole body slowly calming. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"I understand." He smiled kindly at Sasuke. "He won't touch you again."

_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden, it something about Kakashi, something different. _Sasuke thought. _His hair is the same, he had his head band over his eye and his mask is... He hasn't got his mask on._

Sasuke blushed lightly, not noticing until now that he didn't have his mask on. He swore he had it on when they left the village but now he didn't. Sasuke touch his cheek gently, blushing even heavier when he felt Kakashi's hand on top of his but found out that Kakashi was just removing his hand. Sasuke blinked at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just can't." Kakashi said. "Your my student and I'm your teacher."

Sasuke felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. He wanted Kakashi to love him, he wanted to kiss Kakashi like Naruto did with Kiba but he knew Kakashi was right but he didn't care.

"Why not?!" Sasuke snapped without meaning to. "We don't have to tell the whole world, we can keep it a secret, I never felt like this before and when I become vulnerable and find out something you push me away, at least Orchimaru never did that yes he did all that stuff but he never pushed me away, I hate you just leave me alone."

Sasuke turned and walk back to the village with Kakashi trailing behind him. Sasuke ignored him feeling the tears swell up making his throat hurt.

When the got to the village Sasuke immediately ran towards the Hokage tower. Kakashi knew exactly why and he had to stop him but he didn't know how.

**Sorry the end is kinda sad but I will make up for it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. I only own my OC in this chapter nothing else.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, they keep me going with this fan fic, I hope this makes up for the last one. It's a bit soppy**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke got to the doors of the Hokage toward and he could here Kakashi calling him from behind him he said some harsh things to Kakashi but he didn't care he was more harsh to him by pushing him away. He needed a break away from Kakashi while he thought about some stuff, he just wanted some time away. He knew his feelings were true but he was scared of them. That they would get him trouble.

Kakashi caught up to him finally, pulling Sasuke into his body, stopping him. Sasuke blinked at Kakashi.

"Please don't." Kakashi whispered sadly. "I need you Sasuke but the problem why I" said we couldn't is that I'm going on a mission and I might not return and I didn't want you to be in any pain or be alone because of me, I couldn't let you have that Sasuke, your the only one for me and I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked, feeling whole for once in his life. He then just pushed Kakashi away, shaking his head, looking at the ground. He turned away not saying anything but Kakashi knew he hurt him more than ever. He care deeply for the boy to deeply. He then saw Sakura running up the steps with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She said when she got to them. She saw Sasuke looking at the ground.

"I'm leaving and never returning." Sasuke mumbled in his normal tone. Sakura gasped in shock remembering what happen when he first left. "I can't stay, I don't belong I'm telling the Hokage that and then I won't be here to ruin your lives any more, yes you probably have to kill me and yes I will become a rouge ninja once again but I don't care anymore I hate these feelings and I hate you Sakura, just go away you useless person."

Sakura stumbled back and nearly fell down the stairs, her hands over her mouth and her eye brimming with tears, she saw Sasuke look at her out the corner of his eye and stepped back even more she slipped but she felt someone else catch her and the heard someone else fall, Sasuke was still standing looking at in shock. She slowly looked around seeing the Kakashi slipped and all she knew after that was Sasuke running down them like a scared child who's parent just fell.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke exclaimed kneeling next to him. "Sakura go get the medical ninjas!" Sakura nodded rushing off to get them.

Sasuke felt the tears run down his face, in his mind he was blaming himself this was all because of him being selfish and moody.

_Why does karma hate me?_ He thought sadly. _He was thinking about me and this was what happened to him, he never did nothing, nothing at all._

Sakura soon came back with the medical ninjas, they check him over before putting Kakashi on the stretcher and rushing to the hospital.

Sasuke stayed knelt down for a while afterwards, looking at the ground. Sakura slowly walked over to him, crouching down.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke snapped at her. She jumped lightly but she knew Sasuke couldn't be alone not like he was.

"Do you want to go to the hospital Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. She saw Sasuke stand up and stood up after him. Sasuke hair covered his face giving him that evil sort of look on his face as he ran off.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running after him. "Please stop, please!"

Sasuke soon lost Sakura sitting by a river, for some reason he felt a peace her, safe like the time when Kakashi told him that he wouldn't let them die. He brought his knees up to his chest looking at the water flow silently.

After a while he started to hear footsteps on the water and looked around him, he saw a girl with shiny long black that matched her pale completion. The clothing she wore were like rags and she wore and sand village head band. She looked very weak and seemed to have been using the last of he chakra on keeping her above the water. She suddenly collapse into the water

Sasuke stood up quickly running across the water and pick the girl up before she could drown. The girl went limp in his arms, she was freezing cold and he wondered what happened to her. He rushed the girl to the hospital he need to check on Kakashi anyway, see how he was so this wasn't that bad the only thing he was worried about was him getting asked questions about what happened because he was on his own and he didn't think they trust him still.

Once at the hospital, Sasuke took off the girl's headband and hid it just incase she was a rouge ninja. He just lied to them saying that he didn't know where she came from and asked if he could see Kakashi. They took the injured girl to a room and called for Tusunde to heal her.

Sasuke finally was able to go see Kakashi. When he got to the room Kakashi was awake which relieved him. He slid open the door and Kakashi looked over to Sasuke before looking out the window. Sasuke slowly walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at him

"I've been better." Kakashi mumbled, he was annoyed with what he said to Sakura and annoyed that he had run off but he was relieved he didn't become a rouge ninja once again but he noticed the headband that was in his pockets and wondered why he had another because he was wearing his. "Who's headband is that?"

"Hm, oh that's just a friends of mine, they got ill and asked me to look after it." Sasuke lied but he knew Kakashi didn't believe him, it was a stupid excuse. Kakashi sighed lightly and Sasuke looked at him. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone, this girl collapsed in front of me from the sand village and she was very weak and I was scared that they wouldn't help he if she was a rouge ninja so I took it off her."

"You saved someone?" Kakashi blinked. "Where is she I need to see her?"

"She getting treated, she nearly died apparently and if it wasn't for me she would have died." Sasuke said. "But anyway there was something I wanted to say to you."

"What is it?" Kakashi mumbled, looking straight at him.

"I'm sorry, you being in here is all my fault, if I didn't say those mean things to Sakura she wouldn't have nearly fell down the stairs and you wouldn't of had to save her." Sasuke said. "I don't even know why I said it, I just said it, I was angry and stupid and I wasn't thinking."

"It was my fault aswell and we can call this karma for both of us." Kakashi said. "So we're both in the wrong but it was mostly my fault for making you feel like that and I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

Sasuke felt tears roll out of his eyes and down his face at Kakashi's words, he felt Kakashi wipe his tears away, he looked at him and Kakashi brought his face closer. Sasuke's cheeks heated upas there lips nearly met but Naruto came rushing in at the wrong moment like normal. They pulled away from each other quickly Sasuke looked down trying to hide his blush.

"Kakashi-Sensei what happened?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Everyone is going crazy because the girl Sasuke brought in has brought a load of ninjas here trying to kill her!"

Sasuke stood up quickly, running out the room as fast as he could to the girl, he wanted to protect her because he was exactly like her at one point. He burst into the room to see Tusunde there scowling at him.

"This girl has been wanted for murder for months and then you bring her here, why?" She snapped. Sasuke flinched slightly but just glared at her.

"I didn't know and I really don't think this girl could be a murderer and mean look at her, she is as useful as Sakura." Sasuke said. "So I think we should protect her and if you won't I will!"

Tusunde blinked at Sasuke and smiled slightly before nodding.

"Okay, you do that I believe you and think the same." She said. "Sasuke you have changed and for the better I'll give you one request."

"Can they both be in the same room, her and Kakashi so I can look after them both." Sasuke asked and Tusunde agreed but after she has finished on her.

Soon after Sasuke went back to Kakashi and Naruto had finally left and they were alone, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and quickly pecked Kakashi on the cheek. Kakashi chuckled, looking at the innocent boy next to him.

"Where were we when we got rudely interrupted?" Kakashi smirked, leaning down so their foreheads were touching, Sasuke blushed heavily. "Your so cute when you blush, you know that?"

Sasuke shook his head gently before Kakashi brought his lips down to a Sasuke's. Sasuke melted into the kiss, tilting his head to the side, his arms wrapped round Kakashi's neck and Kakashi slid his hand around the peite boys then Iruka came into the room to check on Kakashi. He looked at the two of them and blinked.

"I came at a wrong time!" He exclaimed rushing out the room, Sasuke turned to look at his old Sensei and chuckled lightly out his sudden outburst.

"He still has that crush on you, you know?" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi but he just blinked at it like he didn't know. "Iruka-Sensei you can come, we're just about done, I need to go a check on someone anyway, to see if she is awake yet." Sasuke pecked Kakashi on the lips before standing up and leaving.

Iruka slowly walked back into the room, before smiling like he normally does, he walk over to Kakashi and sat in the chair, looking at him.

"So you and Sasuke, eh?" Iruka said. "Well that was shock to see especially as your like ten years older than him and you know what people would think if they found out like I did."

"I know." Kakashi sighed, looking at the bed sheets. "But I do have feelings for him and when I pushed them aside I hurt him, I couldn't bare the pain of losing him again like I did last time to that snake, please don't say anything to anyone not even Naruto."

"I won't not until he is at least eighteen." Iruka smiled. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm better now cause of Sasuke." Kakashi smiled, faintly. "But right now I miss hi already and he has only been gone a minute."

"That's what love is." Iruka smiled

**And done with a cliffhanger, meh, you'll find out who the girl is she is my own Character so yeah. **

**Sorry if it is going really fast please tell me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but one.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I was on holiday and didn't have my IPad and I have been playing Pokémon X.**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke finally got Kakashi and the mysterious sand village girl in the same room so he could help them both, there wasn't much he could do as he wasn't allowed out the hospital without Tsunde's permission. The girl had got some more colour back but just like Sasuke she had a naturally pale completion and couldn't help it. But she seemed happy with them but she didn't trust them enough to tell them her name. Sasuke has asked plenty of times but nothing, she wouldn't even talk we laugh a little at the two love birds but that would be it.

"That wasn't fair Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke pouted when Kakashi pulled him up to his chest and made him squeal like a girl. Kakashi chuckled lightly, squeezing him gently and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you two like this, we're in a hospital and your still so happy?" The girl said, her voice was soft but Sasuke knew the tone it's the tone of betrayal and anger to someone, they were just two alike.

"We won't answer that till you tell us your name young lady." Kakashi piped up. "But it's good you found your voice."

Sasuke hopped down from Kakashi and went over to her, he grabbed her just underneath her chin and looked in to her hazelnut orbs. All he found was sadness and loneliness. He wrapped his arms around her gently, whispering sweet words into her ear. At first she was scared but soon she just let it out, crying silently into Sasuke shoulder.

Kakashi blinked at the pair and then smiled faintly at them because he knew they were in the same boat. He put his mask on after realising that they both saw his face. Soon Sakura came into see Kakashi and she saw the pair and glared.

"I'll come back later I think." Sakura said. Sasuke and the girl pulled apart and looked at Sakura. "Seems you guys are busy."

"Wait Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said and Sakua nodded slightly, they both walked out the room and left Kakashi and the girl alone.

"You wanted to know my name right?" She said and Kakashi nodded slightly. "Fine, I'll tell you, it's Yama Akiyama from the sand village but what they are accusing me of isn't true."

"Well it's nice to meet you and don't worry your safe here, when we leave you can live with me and Sasuke, you can have his room." Kakashi said, from the way his eyes closed it seemed he was smiling. Yama smiled kindly, nodding her thanks.

"Listen Sakura what I said, I didn't mean it, I was angry and frustrated with Kakashi and I took it out on you." Sasuke said. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"I understand but if it wasn't for Kakashi I would be in there not him." Sakura said. "But okay I get it."

Sasuke was going to tell her about him and Kakashi and then he remember what he said

**"From everyone but that girl and Iruka you are just my student that's it." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I could get in a lot of trouble as you aren't eighteen but I can't help it my heart has chosen for me."**

**"Okay, I'll try to keep it a secret if it is as you say." Sasuke said. "I'll try..."**

"Can I see him now? Kakashi I mean?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded, he noticed the dandelion in her hand and remember she used to get those from her, he looked at the ground feeling guilty, Sakura walked in and Sasuke followed. The could here Kakashi and Yama laughed, looking at Sasuke

"Yama, how did you know that he would be like that?" Kakashi laughed and Yama laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey that's no fair." Sasuke pouted crossing his arms and looking away from them and they cracked up even more. Sakura had never seen anything as lively and when she looked a Sasuke there was a small smile tugging on his lips which Sakura never saw before and he ran over to Yama. "She is nice unlike you Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh really she is she, well come over here and I'll be nice to you." Kakashi smirked and Sasuke blushed heavily looking away. "Oh, look who has a dirty mind, I only wanted to give you hug."

"Why don't you give Sakura a hug Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, Sakura, come over here, don't be shy." Kakashi smiled, Sakura edged over to him but stay a distance away.

"What's going on with you two?" Sakura said. "I mean your acting weird and I demand to know."

Sasuke thought of it a way to get Sakura to get off his back and looked at Kakashi. He gave a small nod and ran over jumping on Kakashi.

"This." Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly kissing him on the cheek. "But don't tell anyone otherwise he can be in trouble I'm telling everyone it is forbidden to tell anyone, I'm telling you if he gets in trouble I will kill everyone that knew, got it!"

"Sasuke, that's a bit violent but please don't tell anyone Naruto especially, we'll keep our distance on missions but you can't tell anyone." Kakashi told them. "I'm breaking the rules being like this and I don't want him to get hurt or anything."

"I won't you didn't even need to tell me but now I can't have Sasuke because of you." Sakura said and glared. "And now I am your rival and you can't stop it."

"Oh Sakura, come on now." Kakashi said. "We're comrades, come here you."

Kakashi grinned at her as she made her way over and Kakashi and Sasuke pulling her into a hug, they all laughed loudly as it happen thinking how stupid they all were. Yama watched them, smiling lightly when she saw a flash of yellow and then someone jumped on the three of them and laughed. They knew the laugh was familer and they all smiled.

"Naruto." They all said together and they saw him grin while squashing Kakashi.

"Ow, ow." Kakashi laughed. "Injured person getting squished."

They all got off him kind of guilty but were still smiling. They all said sorry and Yama got up stumbling over to Naruto. She glared at him while leaning on Yama.

"What?" Naruto said, glaring back at her. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"How much did you hear of their conversation?" She asked still glaring. Sasuke tensed slightly wondering aswell and looked at Kakashi slightly scared.

"Not much just Sakura saying someone is he rival and I'm guessing that's you." Naruto said and Yama's facial expression changed into a smile.

"Yes that right she is me and Sasuke are together." She said. "But don't tell anyone."

Sasuke blinked lightly wondering why she said. Kakashi wondered the same thing but caught on quite quickly. It was the perfect plan.

"Wait, what?" Naruto blinked lightly. "I always thought he was gay ever since he kissed me and because his name is Sasu-gay and his name has Uke in it."

Sasuke growled lightly picking Yama up and putting her on the bed and going over to Naruto, pushing him.

"What did you call me?!" He growled. "Because if anyone is gay it's you!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped. "Stop it and Naruto for the time being leave until it's all calmed down."

Naruto nodded, leaving the room. Sasuke clenched his fist watching the young blonde leave before turning around and walking to the window, looking out at the peaceful village and stayed there for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the character sep from Yama.**

**Sorry guys I forgot an important thing, Kakashi broke his leg.**

**Chapter 6**

The few weeks after Kakashi and Yama was discharged, Sasuke has been looking after them making them meals and helping the with general things but cause Kakashi broke his leg he hasn't been able to go on mission and still can't but Sasuke had to go on a mission with Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba because Tsunde started to trust him a little since Kakashi has been in hospital but he didn't know why. He didn't know what the mission was but he knew he would find out tomorrow.

"Food is all where it is so you'll be fine but make sure to have a shower while I'm gone Kakashi." Sasuke told him, worried about what would happen if he wasn't there. "And don't worry about me, I won't fall down a cliff or anything unless it's Naruto's fault so don't worry."

"Sasuke I'm always going to worry about you like you are with me." Kakashi said, he was sat down with his leg up. "Come here." He said with open arms. Sasuke sat down by him cuddling into his side when Yama came out of her room.

"Hi guys." She yawned, her hair was a mess and he clothes were a bit odd. "What's up? You both up early."

"No, your up late you said the same thing yesterday and the day before and the day before that." Sasuke mumbled and he felt a small pinch on his arm that wasn't meant to hurt him but to warn him. He looked up at Kakashi and blinked. Kakashi just shook his head and he looked down.

"Oh I did, I can't remember." Yama muttered tiredly. "Oh well I don't really care."

Just after she said that there was a load knock on the door and Yama went over and opened it. Stood there with a tired looking frown was Naruto his clothes weren't on him properly and he had black circles around his eyes. He looked dreadful.

"Is Sasu-gay there?" Naruto yawned, even half asleep the tried blonde could still insult him. Sasuke jumped up and shot to the door, punching Naruto in the face.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped. "I thought I told you can't keep punching Naruto!"

Sasuke looked at the ground, mumbling something that sounded like sorry. Naruto blinked at the Teme wondering what just happened and why he looks guilty, normally he would roll his eyes and walk off but this time he didn't.

"Come on Tusnde brought our mission forward a day." Naruto said. "The rest are waiting for us at the tower."

"Oh right, I'll meet you there I catch up just need to make sure everything is where it should be for them." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded lightly walking off. Sasuke looked at the ground, dragging his feet over to Kakashi. "I've go to go early, I'm sorry."

"It's fine you go I'll be fine." Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke down, kissing his forehead. "I love you, now go."

Sasuke nodded lightly dragging his feet out the door. He looked around seeing Naruto hadn't got far and he caught up very quickly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both started to run towards the tower.

When they got there Tusnde told them off for being late and the explained the mission.

"Someone has been leaving the village and talking to somebody, I want to know who." She said, they all nodded lightly before leaving and setting off on the mission.

"This will be my first mission with Sasuke. This will be great." Rock Lee said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.l

"Well he better not run off to that snake again." Kiba said, glaring at Sasuke. "And you better not hurt Naruto not like last time you ran away."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. He already missed Kakashi and he wouldn't be able to look at Naruto and Kiba but then he heard bickering from them and them both glaring at each other.

"You were the one that kissed her Naruto!" Kiba snapped.

"She asked and I said no but she just kissed me!" Naruto snapped. "But if you don't believe me fine, I'll leave you forever!"

"Fine." Kiba mumbled stopping. "If that's how you feel I might as well do what Sasuke did all those years ago and run hurting you like he did." After that all they saw was Sasuke punching Kiba.

"Idiot." He mumbled. "I never ment to hurt him you should take a leaf out mine and Kakashi book and live with the flaws of each other."

Everyone gasped and blinked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke took a while to relies what he just said.

"Don't tell me you and Kakashi-Sensie are and item?" Naruto exclaimed. "No way, so you lied about going out with that girl, why?"

"Because you would go and tell the whole world if you do I will kill you because Kakashi will get in trouble." Sasuke said. "You got it."

Just as he said that a shirken went passed Sasuke and hit Naruto's arm. Naruto cried in pain when it happened looking at his arm. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around waiting for the next attack. Soon the enemy came out with masked on so they were unrecognisable and started to attack them. They all thought that this was going to be simple stake out but before they even got to where they needed to go they were attacked. Sasuke started to attack back, using tai Justsu to start with trying to block the attacks.

Naruto got the shurikun out his arm and used his shadow clone Justsu to create multiply clones to attack them. They soon got rid or the enemy but one who spoke, Rock Lee and Kiba had escaped leaving Naruto and Sasuke

"Sasuke we are taking you back to your master." The voice was familer but it was harsher. Sasuke wouldn't believe it until the enemy took of their mask. The person was Yama but he couldn't believe it. Sasuke stumbled back, surprised that she so different her facial expression wasn't the same or was he eyes, he acting skills were amzing.

"You are not taking Sasuke to the snake?" Naruto growled. "Sasuke run, run as far as you can just go I'll find you later."

Sasuke blinked staying still but then he nodded and ran doing what the blonde idiot said. He kept running attack anyone who came near him until he was back up to the cliff and fell off, holding on with his right hand not able to pull himself up.

"Kakashi!" He yelled but remember he wasn't there so he called every other persons name but Naruto's.

**Sorry for the short chapter I wanted it to end on a cliff hanger X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but one.**

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me through this, I've got a few more chapters to do and then it is complete but after this one I'm starting another fan fiction. This would be the only fan fiction I have ever finished sep from my one shots so thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Key: bold is in Sasuke mind, like a dream kind of thing.**

Not bold-normal world

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was fighting of Yama and he couldn't here Sasuke yells for help. Sasuke kept shouting he was in so much panic that he forgot that he could use his chakra to pull him back up. Sasuke could feel him self slipping when someone grabbed his wrist pulling him up. He sighed in relief but then he looked up and he thought he saw Orchimaru and panicked leering himself fall.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto yell. He just felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.

**_"Where am I?" Sasuke thought. "Everything is so dark, I'm so alone." He looked at his hands and saw theta they were smaller and more dainty. "What's going on?" He looked around him in panic and then saw a young blonde boy looking at the ground so Sasuke couldn't see his face but he knew who it was. "Naruto?" The young blonde didn't look up so Sasuke went over to to him and when he touched him he just fizzled away. Then he saw his one and only lover and blinked. "What's going on?" He looked at the the figure that looked like Kakashi but it faded away it was like it was showing everyone that cared about him, Sakura and Yama turned up. Sakura was crying and Yama was smiling very faintly. His parents were there once they faded away. "Mum and dad?" Sasuke felt tears run down his face when the last person came up. That person was..._**

"Sasuke." Naruto yelled, trying to find away down. He g could see blood slowly forming blood around Sasuke body. He eventually found away down and rushed down to the injured Teme. "Why did you let go?" Naruto said. He picked up the limp body going back up the cliff meeting Kiba and Rock Lee near the gate of Konoha. They both gasped with shock when they saw Sasuke. Kakashi was there also. He looked at Sasuke in Naruto's arm and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Kakashi managed to say. He could feel the tears threatening to run out of his eyes but he held them back which made his throat hurt. Naruto didn't say anything just walking inside the gates before collapsing on to the ground hugging Sasuke limp body, shaking uncontrollably showing he was crying.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you let go?" Naruto sobbed, he felt someone embrace them both, tears falling aswell he knew it was Kakashi because he could hear his Sensei trying to hold back his tears but was failing. Sakura walked passed and looked a at the scene and gasped in shock

"Sasuke? Is that Sasuke?" She asked trembling and Yama was with her. Naruto looked up and glared at Yama.

"So this is where you ran off to!" He snapped. "This is your fault for attacking us get a away you bitch!"

"What are you talking about I have been with Sakura the whole time!" Yama snapped back, confused, she looked like she was telling the truth but Naruto didn't want to believe it, he hated her.

"Both of please shut up." Kakashi said, taking the small frail boy from Naruto and hugging him tightly. "Naruto go and get Tsunde."

Naruto shakily got up, running off to get her. Kakashi buried his face into Sasuke's hair, tears falling as he held the boy. Sasuke was the only one that he loved and he couldn't believe seeing him die. He checked him pulse it was weak but it was there so he had a little bit of hope but wasn't sure. He needed Sasuke to be happy because after his comrades die all those years ago he couldn't bare it.

**_"What is this?" Sasuke felt water drop on his head. "Rain?" Sasuke was worried he didn't know if he was alive or dead. He was scared and he felt pain in his heart like he had never felt before. "I'm scared I want Kakashi." He ran around until a familer memory came back from all those year ago_**

Tsunde finally got there and Kakashi looked up at her.

"Save him please, I can't lose him." He asked with a choaked sob. Tsunde could see the silver hair man was in pain over the boy so she nodded going over to them taking the limp Sasuke from Kakashi's arms, placing him on the ground_. _She tried to heal him see if that would work but he might not be able to be a ninja again.

Naruto watched from a distance. He thought it was his fault. Hinata came up by Naruto looking at him.

"What's the matter? What happened Naruto?" She asked in her shy tone, Naruto looked at her and then the ground. His best friend might be gone and he couldn't do anything about. Tears fell by themselves and Hinata hugged the upset blonde gently as he sob into he shoulder. Naruto couldn't seem to stop them, this day was going from one extra to the other and he couldn't deal with it.

Kiba watched the scene from a distance and then looked down once Hinata hug Naruto. He was jelous over nothing but over something. He was upset he knew part of what Naruto was feeling was his fault and he couldn't face him anymore. He turned and walked away hiding any feelings he had.

Tsunde had nearly been trying to heal Sasuke for ten minutes and they had a little bit of luck just then when they saw his eyes crinkle up and a tear roll down the side of his face. Kakashi eyes lit up with hope and joy that he would be able to hold Sasuke once more and more tears just fell on to the ground.

**_"Kakashi, where are you?" Sasuke yelled. "I need you." He saw an image of Kakashi on the floor in tears and wondered if that was because of him. He wanted to look after his silver haired lover but he just can't seemed to move any closer to him. "Am I dead?" He looked around to also she Naruto crying into Hinata. "Is this all because of me?" He mumbled collapsing onto the black floor but he started to sink into it like he was slipping away. "Kakashi help me!" He yelled._**

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled but was still in his deep sleep. Another glimmer of hope that Sasuke could survive. Kakashi took Sasuke's hand, squeezing it very gently not to hurt the injured boy anymore than he is.

**_"Naruto, Kakashi I don't want to leave you.." Sasuke said. "I don't want to go you are the two that mean most to me, help me..." Sasuke fell into the darkness._**

Sasuke eyes slowly opened, Tsunde had done it. She had save him. Kakashi eyes lit up and took the boy into his arms once Tsunde had finished, hugging him. Tears ran down Kakashi face without him knowing. Sasuke was a little disorientated, he didn't know if this was a dream or he was actually alive but he was happy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called happily to him, crying tears of joy. "He's alive, Sasuke alive." Naruto looked at them and jumped down running to them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily, crouching down by him. "Don't ever do that again." He said. Sasuke groaned lightly, not being able to speak. Sasuke was happy that they were there but he wondered where he was.

**_"I'm not dead, I'm safe, they save me." He thought. "Thank you." _**

"Please never leave me Sasuke, I wouldn't survive." Kakashi sobbed, hugging him gently. Sasuke tired to move but he was paralysed. He couldn't move and he started to panic, his breathing was getting faster.

"Why can't I move?" He managed to say and Kakashi looked at Tsunde.

"Which parts can't'to you move Sasuke?" Tsunde asked little bit worried.

"My whole body." Sasuke said, he was panicking now and he was scared.

"Give him hear I need to get him to the hospital quickly." Tsunde said. Kakashi gently passed him to her and she ran off to the hospital with him.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto croaked. "Are you okay?" Kakashi got his crutches, not saying anything and stood up. He started to go home slowly, looking at the ground. Naruto watched him go feeling sorry for him.

Yama went with Kakashi back to his to comfort but when he got back he just went to his room and shut the door. He got one of Sasuke's shirts and led on his bed hugging it, crying silently.

In the hospital, Tsunde scanned Sasuke body to see the problem and she found. He had fractured his spinal bone and it has cut a nerve. Tsunde didn't know if she could fix it but she will try because she wasn't going to lose one of her best ninja. She saved Rock Lee maybe she could do it again but it was a gamble. He could die...

Naruto was minding his own business by the river when Kiba came and sat with him. Naruto looked at him then away, grumbling quietly to himself. Kiba knew he would be angry but they needed to talk.

"Listen I'm sorry, I was wrong and jelous and I shouldn't of shouted at you or said the things I said." Kiba said. "But this is something I have to say, we can't go out anymore, not when I see you with Hinata, you two were meant for each other and I'm getting in the way so I think we should just stay away from each other, I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at the ground but didn't say anything until Kiba left him alone, that's all he wanted was to be alone at the moment. He was beating himself up about Sasuke, blaming himself think it was all his fault. He couldn't help it, he could of saved him.

Tsunde called in Kakashi to the hospital to ask Kakashi for permission to do the surgery to repare his back and his nerve. He came in holding one of his shirts tightly in his hand. When Tsunde told him the risk he agreed to it but he had to see him first. When he saw Sasuke he went over and planted a kiss on his fore-head.

"I'll be here waiting, you better survive, I don't know what to do if you weren't here." Kakashi whispered. "So come back better please."

"Kakashi we need to take him now." A doctor said and he nodded, stepping back so they could take him. The doctors came and slowly took Sasuke to the surgery room. Saskura and Naruto came in just afterwards and saw Kakashi stood there looking at the ground. They went over to him and hugged him, they knew what he was going through and they all were upset. They all sat together hugging each other hoping for Sasuke to be okay. Kakashi held them both close, they were his comrades, they were his family and friends and he needed them. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want them to die not like all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sensei it was my fault, I tried to pulling him up but he fell down and I could grab him in time." Naruto sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"Naruto, it was an accident, he slipped." Kakashi said, softly. "He'll be fine."

"But Yama did attack us, she said she was going to take him back to Orchimaru." Naruto said.

"I know the Yama we have seen is a clone." Kakashi said. "But Sasuke is more important then that now."

3 hours after Sasuke was in took into surgery he finally came out but there was complications so they have to keep, asleep for careful measures. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stayed there till late but the Sakura had to go home so Naruto offered to walk her home and she agreed. Kakashi stayed there, holding Sasuke's hand even when they said visiting time was over he still stayed not moving. The nurses tried to persuade him to leave but he refused, he wanted to make sure Sasuke didn't die over the night and he wasn't there. He was scared mostly.

**_"I'm back again, I keep coming to this place, this blackness." He said. But this one was different there was a purple door and a blue door and a voice._**

**_"Choose a door Sasuke, one will keep you alive and one will kill you." It said. He wasn't sure if it was true and he didn't know which door was which he was drawn to the purple door because it seemed like a easy way to get away from the pain and horrors he has been through but the other one was blue and it seemed to feel like his heart. He wanted to stay alive and he thought that one might be the one that keeps him alive but he didn't know which door to choose. He walked towards the blue door and opened it getting blinded by a white light_**

The next day Tsunde came to see them and she could see that Kakashi had been awake all night watching the Raven-haired boy sleep and she sighed lightly crossing her arms.

"Kakashi Hatake have you been up all night?" She asked and he nodded very lightly. "Go home and get some sleep now I'll tell you if there is any improvements to him okay?"

"I'm not leaving him Tsunde." Kakashi said sadly. He didn't want to leave him, he was sleep deprived and knew the Hokakage would do what she said she would do but he didn't want to.

"Otherwise I'll get a knew guardian for him and then you won't be able to spend time together." Tsunde threatened. Kakashi looked at at he and blinked before standing up. It sounded like he mumbled fine but it was to quiet to even hear. Kakashi left the room and left them. Once she knew Kakashi was long gone she sighed. "Alright Sasuke open you eyes now, I know your awake."

Sasuke did what she asked and opened his eyes slowly blinking at the bright light that came in from the window. Tsunde shook her head.

"He's gone now, you don't need to worry anymore, he'll be fine." Tsunde said. "But what I don't get is why you kept you eyes closed this whole time."

"I-I w-wanted him t-to go." Sasuke managed to stutter out. He was still weak from the surgery and it was hard to talk. Sasuke was glad he was alive, he choose the right door but he felt sorry for Kakashi being awake all this time.

"Well that didn't happen now did it." Tsunde said, shaking her head. "How are you feeling anyway, any better than before?"

"Yeah." He slurred, trying to wiggle his fingers. "C-can y-you tell them n-not to l-let anyone in?"

Tsunde nodded lightly and then left Sasuke by himself.

Naruto was walking along with Hinata, laughing and talking in his normal way but Hinata could see he was worried about his Raven-haired friend. Even though they argued over litrally everything she knew they cared about each other more than anyone she knows but something else was up and she thought it might be her fault.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." She said, in her shy tone. "For the problems I have caused for you."

"You haven't caused any problems." Naruto grinned. "I don't know what you are on about."

Hinata looked at the ground lightly and the Naruto hugged her gently, whispering sweets words to her. Her eyes widened when he cheeks turn bright red from the blush on her face and she cuddled into him.

"Don't worry about me Hinata." Naruto whispered. "You haven't done nothing wrong and I'm sorry that you are worrying about me."

"Naruto." Hinata said softly. "Thank you."

They stayed there for awhile until they pulled back and went there separate ways.

**Okay that chapter is done next one might be the last or not, I'm not sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't not own Naruto or any characters but one.**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I've thought of a few more ideas so it might be longer than I thought**

**Chapter 8**

"Naruto, give it back." Sasuke growled, he couldn't really do anything yet but sit up but he started to let people into see him, the one person that hadn't came and see him though was Kakashi and he was getting worried. Naruto had stolen the remote that controlled the bed and he was anoying Sasuke with it. "I swear when I'm strong enough I'm going to punch you. "

"When will that be, 100 years time." Naruto teased him. Sakura came into the room so neither of them knew. When she saw what was happening she hammer fisted Naruto on the head, knocking him out.

"Thank god." Sasuke sighed lightly in relief and the looked at Sakura. He looked down slightly upset that it was her not Kakashi. "Oh it's you Sakura."

"Sasuke, he hasn't visited has he." Sakura said softly. "He hasn't been at training either or even out the house, I tried to talk to Yama but she wouldn't say anything."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in disgust when she said Yama, he hated her, he wanted her to die, this all was her fault.

**_"She better not have done anything to him!" Sasuke mentally shouted. "She is still here!"_**

"Oh, right, sorry Sasuke." Sakura said, she forgot that Sasuke hated her now even when she came to see him, he would scream out her to get out and she would do just that looking at the ground. But every time Naruto sees her it's like the demon fox is coming out but he controlls it for now.

"Ow that hurt." Naruto rubbed his head, when he came around. "Oh hey Sakura when did you get here?"

"Just now you idiot, why were you being mean to Sasuke Naruto?" Sakura growled at him and he coward in the corner. "He's meant to be resting but you are mucking around."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto whimpered, scared she would punch him agian.

"Sakura, that's enough, I want you to do something for me please." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded her understanding agreeing to whatever Sasuke asked. "Can you go get Kakashi, see if he's alright, I'm scared something has happened to him."

"Okay, Sasuke." Sakura said, she still felt like she loved the Raven-haired boy but she couldn't take him away from Kakashi and she knew everyone who knew Sasuke was here had been to vist him but not Kakashi. He had every right to be worry. She slowly left the room shutting the door behind her.

When she was walking down the corridor she saw a load of medical ninjas rush passed with someone and she could see the person had silver hair. She gasped loudly, scared that was. Then she saw Yama and growled.

"What did you do?" She snapped. She didn't want to tell Sasuke that he was in hospital.

"Nothing, I did nothing, I went to check on him like I normally do and he wasn't moving he wasn't but I saw someone rush through the window and I think I know who it was." Yama said, tears streaming down her face. "It was my sister, my twin sister, Felix, we look a like so much it was easy to get us mixed up."

"Well we can't tell Sasuke, got it?" Sakura ordered her but just as she said that, there Sasuke was behind him, his eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"No, he can't be, I won't believe." Sasuke said, shaking his head. Both Yama and Sakura looked at him and looked at the ground.

"Sasuke do you want to do your therapy today, it is your choice." The nurse said, that was pushing Sasuke who was in a wheel chair. He nodded lightly and they got out their way as the nurse carried on to where they were going.

Sakura bit her lip lightly, upset that Sasuke found out but relived he did find out.

Later on when Sasuke finished his physio therpy he went back to his room but he didn't speak. He didn't want anyone to annoy him, even Naruto was being quiet. He could tell Sasuke was upset and didn't want to upset him anymore, even when the nurses tried to get him to eat he just pushed the food away. When everyone had gone he curled up under the blankets. Not falling asleep just lying there, worried.

The next day Sasuke was a bit better because no nurses have come to tell him anything bad but he wasn't sure if they were just hiding it. But he was eating now and he was making small conversation with people but after a while he would just shut them out even the doctors and nurses. But the Tsunde came in and she looked like she lost something or someone had gone but he hadn't notice.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Tsunde said. Sasuke looked up at him, Tsunde hadn't come to see him for a while so it must of been important. "We lost Kakashi through the night, he died peacefully though and he held this in his hand."

She gave him the piece of paper and he opened it, it was him and Kakashi, together a couple of days after they got together.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke croaked out. "I want to see him."

"Okay Sasuke but it's not a pretty sight, he was stabbed several times." Tsunde said but he didn't care he wanted to see him, he pulled back the bed covers and tried to to stand up, his legs were still weak and so his legs shook and he leaned on the wall. "Sasuke, let me get you a wheel chair."

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "I want to walk to him and it would help if you help me keep me balence."

Tsunde went over to him, holding him as he made small steps towards the door. The elevator was just down the hall way, Sasuke wanted to make at least to there. Him and Tsunde walked down the hallway slowly making it to the elevator before Sasuke couldn't do anymore so Tsunde picked the frail boy up gently, pressing the button to the elevator. When it finally came up the medical ninja's rushed out with another person on a bed but Tsunde didn't turned to help them she carried Sasuke into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the morge.

When they got there, Tsunde gently placed Sasuke down and helped him over to Kakashi body. They opened the bag up and Sasuke let out a pain wailed, collapsing to his knees. It was Kakashi and he was dead. Sasuke felt his whole world just turn upside down. Memories of his weeks with Kakashi came flooding back but one stood out more than most.

**_Sasuke was there running a bath when he thought he saw a snake come up the plug hole, he thought it was just his imagination when he saw it again and he screamed loudly, falling back. Kakashi rushed as fast he could to the bathroom to see what was up and bursted in._**

**_"Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi said, out of breath. Sasuke shakily pointed to the bath and so Kakashi look in the bath and saw nothing but water filling the bath. "Nothing's there but water."_**

**_"There was a snake." Sasuke blinked. He stood up going to the bath and looking in seeing it was gone. "I swear there was a snake."_**

**_"You've got an over active imagination Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled at him and Sasuke pouted._**

**_"Fine, I'll sleep with Yama tonight then instead of you." Sasuke turned away crossing his arms._**

**_"Oh come on Sasuke." Kakashi said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and the whispered seductivly in his ear "You know that is true." _**

**_Sasuke blushed heavily at that and heard Kakashi chuckled._**

**_"You can't resist me like I can't you." He whispered. _**

_"_Why did this happen?" He sobbed. "It's all my fault, this is my fault, why?"

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a pained voice. Naruto had came down after them being nosey but he found out about Kakashi and he heard Sasuke cry. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto embraced the small heart broken boy as they both cried together.

Tusnde looked at the pair feeling nothing but pain and guilt for not trying harder to save Kakashi. She was now scared for Sasuke. He has been through much trama in his life and this just tops it all off. She was scared that Sasuke would take his own life because of this.

Later on that day Sasuke and Naruto were quietly talking about some of their memories with Kakashi and they both remembering memories of their time together but most of the time it just reduced Sasuke to tears but he was laughing with some of the funny memories. They were both very upset but Naruto tried to stay strong for his Raven haired friend.

"Naruto." Sasuke croaked out. "When I get discharged can you come and stay with me for a while?" Sasuke was wondering if it was a big ask but he knew he need someone there with him.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. "I'll be there I understand what you are going through and I know you don't want to be alone so yeah."

"Thanks." Sasuke said, Tusnde came into the room with two black suits one the looked like it would fit Sasuke and the other one would fit Naruto. They blinked wondering why she brought them now but didn't question it.

"For the funeral tomorrow you'll be wearing these." She said. "And you both will be there, you need closer with him especially you Sasuke so you don't get to say no, oh and Sasuke you and Naruto might want to think of a speech together, you are saying one."

"I'm not going, the whole village will find out about my relationship with him, so no." Sasuke mumbled. "I would rather not go than go and Kakashi will be remembered as the pervet that went out with Sasuke, no way."

"Like I said, Sasuke Uchiha, you are going even if I have to drag you, I don't care, from seeing you a while ago I know you need it that's why I put the funeral was brought forward to tomorrow." Tusnde said. "And he won't be remembered like that he would be remembered as a great man and a great ninja."

"I don't care, I'm not going." Sasuke grumbled and then Tusnde got in his face scowling.

"You are going and that's it." She growled.

"Uh oh, you made granny Tusnde angry." Naruto said.

"Fine, but that's it." Sasuke growled. "Nothing else, now leave me alone all of you."

"Good." Tusnde said placing something on Sasuke lap. "He would have wanted you to have it, come on Naruto let's go."

They both left Sasuke by himself. Sasuke looked at the thing that was on his lap and picked it up. It was Kakashi's headband, Sasuke felt the tears drop on to it and he hugged the headband tightly.


End file.
